The Tamer’s Next Journey
by JShi89
Summary: Takato and the gang goes back to the Digital World only to find that the D-Reaper has grown stronger.
1. The Story So Far

The Tamer's Next Journey  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~* JS: This is the intro to my story. Any one who doesn't know that should remember that the Prelude is the introduction or Prelude to a story. That means it either explans the beginning or the things that happen in the last chap. My intro is pretty dumb, so don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~* Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Prologue: The Story So Far  
  
The "Incredible Journey" began one day when a couple of children from Japan acquired Digivices. The first three kids who got the Digivices were named Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, and Rika Nonaka. Once the children both got Digimons for each of them they went and defeated any Digimons that dared to threaten the Real World. Takato got playful Guilmon as his partner. Henry got the cute and rude Terriermon for his partner and Rika got the loyal, but strong Renamon as her partner. When digimons come into the Real World the term "Bio-emerging" is used.  
  
Since not all Digimons that Bio-emerges are evil, some Digimons Bio-emerge just to save the world. After a time, digimon that didn't want to harm humans started to become their partners. With new allies the children called themselves the Tamers. They made friends with a harmless digimon called Calumon. Later on, Digimons started to want to capture Calumon for some reason. Soon the Tamer's decided to go to the digital world to rescue their friend Calumon who were kidnapped by an evil digimon. The tamers found out that their digimons can only digivolve with Calumon's help.  
  
When the Tamers got to the Digital World, they encountered a lot and even got obtained the power to digivolve with their digimons to get to their Mega level. The Tamer's defeated the Digimon that was responsible for wanting to capture Calumon. After that battle, the Tamer's realized the threat to destroy the world wasn't the digimon. They realized that though the digimons wrecked the world, they were truly the Tamer's allies. The true enemy was the D-Reaper, otherwise known as Chaos! After rescuing Calumon, the Tamers quickly left the Digital World. At their home, they realized that the D-Reaper followed them into the Real World. After a long and harsh battle the children finally won. The Tamer's didn't know that their digimons would have to return to the Digital World after the battle. Takato had promised his digimon Guilmon that he'll play with him again, but since their now in different worlds that promise felt like it was not going to come true. Until Takato finds back a portal that allows them to go into the Digital World once again.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~* JS: Like I said the intro is stupid. But hey give me a break, it's just the introduction. And besides I was doing everything by memory, so there has to be some mistakes. After all no one's perfect, NOT EVEN YOU. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~* 


	2. The Reunion of Tamers

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~* JS: I've finally done Chap #1. This one just basically describes what happens when the Tamers are all reunited.  
  
Guilmon: Will I be on this chapter?  
  
JS: Nope, not yet.  
  
Guilmon: But why not? I thought you liked Digimons.  
  
JS: I do it's just that you can't be here yet. I'll put you on future chapters ok.  
  
Guilmon: You promise? Cross your heart and hope to die?  
  
JS: I promise. Now if you be nice and kind and don't criticize my work. If you do as I say I'll give some bread that has peanut butter and bananas in it.  
  
Guilmon: Really? Yay, peanut butter and bananas. I get peanut butter and bananas.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 1: The Reunion of Tamers  
  
Takato quickly ran to tell his friends that he found a way to get into the digital world. When Takato finally found his friends at the park enjoying themselves, he actually felt bad trying to bother them. "Hey guys, guess what? I just find a portal to the digital world."  
  
"Really? That's great! You mean I get to see Terriermon again? Hey everyone did you just hear what Takato just told us? We get to go to the digital world," exclaimed Henry.  
  
"It's not that easy you know. We still have to have to arrange everything with our parents and also skip school, but I wish there is a way for us to get there without anyone knowing," said Rika.  
  
"Let's just wait a few more days and see what happens. Maybe something will turn up. Rika want me to walk you home. After all I am the Digimon King, while you're the Digimon Queen. Everyone knows a king has to protect the queen from harm. I'll walk you to your house and make sure nothing happens ok?" said Rio.  
  
"Shut it Rio. The last thing I need is you walking with me. Sheesh, boys are all the same. All they want is to go out with girls. Come on, Jerry. I'll show you more about the card game at my house."  
  
Rika and Jerry walks away while another argument was about to take place. "Guess she doesn't like you Ryo. Maybe she'll go after a real champion. Someone like me," said Kazoo.  
  
"You wish. Your nothing compared to me. I can crush you even if I give you a handicap." replied Ryo.  
  
"Fine, let's play a game. I'll show you how good I truly am. The rest of you can watch me kick the Digimon King's ass."  
  
"Then let's get started. You have your cards with you, right? If you do then we'll play now."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After a few hours, Kazoo finally admits defeat. He realizes that no matter how much he tries he can't beat the Digimon King. Somehow Takato has a hidden video camera hidden in his backpack. No one suspects anything, but Takato had actually recorded the entire scene. Takato slowly slips away from the rest of the team. A few minutes later the rest of the Tamers went home.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~* JS: Why's Takato being so mysterious? Is there some sort of secret Takato's hiding from the rest of the Tamers? You wanna find out read the next chapter.  
  
Guilmon: Where's my peanut butter and banana bread? You promised.  
  
JS: I'll give it to you later.  
  
Guilmon: I want it now. Or else I'll be very disruptive.  
  
JS: Fine here is your peanut butter and banana bread.  
  
Guilmon: (Eats very fast) That was good. More, more. I want more. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~* 


	3. Takato¡¦s Time Powers

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~* JS: This is Chap 2 and just read the story ok.  
  
Renamon: You shouldn't be so rude to the readers. They do have to review you know.  
  
Guilmon: Renamon's right be nice or else she'll use Diamond Storm on you.  
  
JS: All right I'll be nicer. To all readers this is Chapter 2 read what I write and send me reviews. Better, Renamon?  
  
Renamon: Better.  
  
JS: Where did you learn manners from Renamon? I didn't know Rika taught you manners. Come to think of it, I didn't even knew she had manners. I thought all she did was just fight. After all how much manners does a Tomboy have?  
  
Rika: What did you say, JS?  
  
JS: (Innocently) Nothing Rika.  
  
Guilmon: JS says that you didn't have manners and you were a tomboy.  
  
JS: Guilmon be quiet!  
  
Rika: Why you little. How dare you call me that. I don't have manners? I'll show you who doesn't have manners!!! (Rika chases JS trying to bang his head with a water bottle.)  
  
JS: (Running) To all who doesn't understand what I meant. I meant that any girls that hit me on the head is a tomboy and they don't have any manners.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Chapter 2: Takato's Time Powers  
  
Takato quietly sneaked up to his room in his house. He wanted to practice an ability he acquired during the battle against the D-Reaper. He wanted to master his powers, so that he could use it to help his friends. Takato didn't want anyone to realize what he was doing so he never told anyone. No one must find out about what he was going to do. He quietly took out a box that was hidden under his bed. Takato has his Digimon cards there. A Digivice was hidden underneath. This Digivice was exactly alike how all the tamers digivice looks like. Except for 2 major differences. The first was that his Digivice's color was red and yellow. The second was that his Digivice has a weird symbol that represents TIME on it.  
  
Takato took out his Digivice and started concentrating hard at the symbol on the digivice. As he did so he realized that this time the power felt even more powerful than the last few times. Takato felt more powerful this time and he immediately noticed that the colors on his Digivice started to merge into one. Takato was startled as the colors changed into a color so bright and so amazing that Takato nearly had a heart attack (a/n: Just think about the most beautiful color you've ever seen). The next thing almost made him yell out. A watch with the very same symbol as the one on his Digivice appeared on his wrist. Takato felt like he was about to explode. He felt that because he was feeling pain all over. The source of the pain seemed to come from his new watch. After waiting for a few minutes, he felt better. All of a sudden the watch disappeared and only the symbol remained on his wrist.  
  
Takato was very lucky he didn't scream out. If he did, he would have had his secret exposed to the whole world. Now, he felt the powers he always notice when he concentrated be inside of him. He willed the time to go backward 10 minutes. As he watched his clock move backwards in time, Takato smiled. He finally found a solution to his problems. He reversed time back to its original place. Suddenly a gasp was heard.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~* JS: (Running) Stop Rika.  
  
Rika: (Chasing) Why should I, you bastard.  
  
JS: If you don't I'll write that you and Rio were going out together and that you two had a little relationship with each other.  
  
Rika: You wouldn't dare. Besides that's not true. I don't like Rio.  
  
JS: I'm the writer I could write whatever I want. And I know you don't like Rio. You like Takato instead (Rika blushes).  
  
JS: Review and have a good day to all of you. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~* 


	4. Takato's Secret Unearthed

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~* JS: This Chapter like all others are focused mainly on Takato. Should be perfect for Rika.  
  
Jerry: Why don't you write a story about Henry as the main character? Henry can be better than Takato.  
  
Henry: Now, now my sweet Jerry, let Takato be the most important one here. I'm tired of all the publicity.  
  
Jerry: (Shouts) What! How dare you Henry! How could you be tired of all you fans?  
  
Henry: I know your just doing what you think is right for me, but it's enough.  
  
Rika: Sheesh, lovers.  
  
JS: Just like you and Takato right.  
  
Rika: Shut up.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
Chapter 3: Takato's Secret Unearthed  
  
Takato quickly turned to the source of the sound. Jerry stood there staring frighteningly at Takato. "Jerry, what are you doing there?" questioned Takato.  
  
"I came to tell you how good I am in the Digimon Card Game," replied Jerry weakly.  
  
"What did you see? You didn't notice anything weird did you? Tell me the truth."  
  
"I saw you moving the clock hands backwards, then forward. W-w-what were you doing?"  
  
"Jerry, I'll tell you the truth. What you saw was me moving time backwards."  
  
"How could you do that? Why didn't you tell either me or the rest of the Tamers about your powers? What are you going to do with that power?"  
  
"I got the ability to change time when I was battling against the D-Reaper. I think it must have been some kind of side effect of going inside the D- Reaper. I didn't even realize I had that power until after the battle, but I also remember using it to slow the D-Reaper from fully emerging. I didn't tell the rest of the Tamers because I didn't want anyone to know. I'm going to use my "abilities" to stop time so the Tamers can go to the Digital World."  
  
"Have you ever try using it after defeating the D-Reaper? If you had what was it?"  
  
"Sure, I used my powers after that battle. I've used it mainly for when I'm taking a test."  
  
"But isn't that called cheating? Won't you get into a lot of trouble if someone catches you?"  
  
"It's not really called cheating if you just make some extra time for yourself to study. Since it's not cheating how I would I get in trouble. Ok, now don't ask anymore questions, you're starting to sound like our teacher."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'm going to tell Henry and Rika so they would know that we could go to the Digital World. Bye" Jerry leaves Takato's house."  
  
Hmm, that was unexpected. Can't believe that foolish little girl nearly ruined my plans. She actually believed that I would even use my powers for something as stupid as a test. I better do something about that girl; she's always getting in the way. I better do what I must do fast before the Hero of Light awakes. From the time, I see that I only have 5 more chances, thought Takato.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~* JS: Hmm, why is Takato acting so evil? What does he mean the Hero of Light? What does he mean 5 more chances? How is he going to take "care" of Jerry? May it be death or may it be worse. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~* 


	5. The Journey to the Digital World

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~* JS: Hey Guilmon, you might be in this chapter.  
  
Guilmon: Really? Yay. How about Renamon and Terriermon.  
  
JS: They will too.  
  
Guilmon: Don't lie or else I'll show you the worst I can do.  
  
JS: (Nervously) Um, take it easy boy. I promise now be a nice little doggie, I mean dinosaur and have some Peanut Butter and Banana Bread.  
  
Guilmon: Ok. Ah yummy.  
  
JS: Oh, yeah. Last chapter about the Hero of Light, I know it sounds dumb and stupid, but it was the best I could come up with at that time.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.  
  
Chapter 4: The Journey to the Digital World  
  
The next morning, all the Tamers crowded into the 3 original Tamer's hideout. As Takato led the way, he activated his powers to stop the time in the Real World. "Hey Takato, If you stop the time in this place won't anyone realize we're older when we get back?" asked Kazoo  
  
"No, they won't realize that. When we get back I'm going to set ourselves backward in time so we won't age. But we'll also have the memory's from the Digital World," replied Takato.  
  
"You could do that? But isn't your power just with time. Isn't it just the go back in time then come right back, kind of thing?"  
  
"Not with me using them. Oh yeah did I forget to tell you that I have mastered the power to concentrate my powers onto one specific space. So that means that I could just stop time at one object or place while the time continues everywhere else. I could also make you or anyone else lose their memories with my powers."  
  
"Damn, why didn't I get those powers? Why did you get them when know one else did? Hey I think I see the Digital Port."  
  
What makes you think I'm the only one to get powers. I could sense that another foolish mortal has acquired a power of his own. Though I do not know what he has gained or what he has achieved or what is his ambition. What I do know is that he must be defeated before he opposes me. I'll plan on when to go and take care of my two new targets. Jerry, the child that always gets in my way and Henry, the one I must defeat! I will find out what power Henry has willingly or forcefully! I only have 4 more chances, and I didn't even go to the digital world yet. But I, as the Assassin of Darkness will do what I must do. I will fulfill my task even if it destroys my host, Takato! My mission must be fulfilled, thought Takato.  
  
I wonder what has happened to Takato? He was talking normally, than all of a sudden he started threatening Kazoo. Why are his eyes red right now? Weren't his eyes a different color? Why does he feel so evil? I wish I could ask him those questions but I know that he will never tell me, thought Rika.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Takato and the rest of the gang finally reached the portal. As they each crawled through Takato felt another disturbance of power. This time it didn't come from any of the Tamer's, but from the portal itself. He realized that as soon as the Tamer's get to the Digital World they would be attacked. The power was very familiar.  
  
So, someone or something is going to attack us. I wonder who it might be. There is a possibility that it might be the D-Reaper, since I felt the same energy from the original D-Reaper. Maybe I can get Henry to show off his powers. Only then can I truly find out more about my opponent. I guess I only have 3 more chances left. I'll have to try to maintain my form for as long as I can. I wonder when will I ever be able to have a real form, thought Takato.  
  
As Takato walked through the portal, he heard a scream. Takato quickly ran to see fearing that Henry has already used his powers and he had missed it. Takato quickly gets transported to the Digital World. As he gets there, he slowed time to get a softer landing. Takato runs to his friends. "What! What is the D-Reaper doing here?" asked Jerry.  
  
"My guess is that when we defeated the D-Reaper in our world. I think that when the D-Reaper from both worlds was trying to combine together, and we interrupted them parts of the Chaos fell back into the Digital World and started getting stronger. But how are we supposed to win this time? Our Digimon are somewhere in this world," replied Henry.  
  
"Takato, can't you defeat it with your power's? If you can't then maybe you can at least buy us some time. Ok, Takato?" asked Rika.  
  
"Sure I'll stop the time for us to get away but that doesn't mean that we can get away," replied Takato.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If what Henry says is true then the D-Reaper's power should be very great. It can probably find us anywhere in this world. But I will help us escape this time." As time froze, the Tamer's quickly ran away. They came to a village made out of Wizardmons. The Tamer's went inside the closest house and went inside. The Tamer's immediately felt happy when they looked inside.  
  
The Tamer's digimons were inside the house. Guilmon quickly rushed to Takato, while everyone else was too stunned to talk. "Takato! You came you actually came! I knew you wouldn't back down on a promise," said Guilmon.  
  
"Rika, I trust you made it here safely," asked Renamon.  
  
"Not really, we met the D-Reaper when we got here. Takato saved us but I'm afraid that it'll find us here," answered Rika.  
  
"Do not worry, Rika. The Wizardmon's have casted a spell on this place making the D-Reaper forbidden to come near it. That is why we have made this place our home."  
  
"Oh yeah that reminds me why are you back in your rookie form? Weren't you at your in-training form?"  
  
"The other digimons and I changed back after we got back to the Digital World."  
  
"That's great! We can defeat the D-Reaper again."  
  
"That's not possible Rika. Last time we needed Henry's dad's help. This time we lost the power to bio-emerge when we came to the Digital World."  
  
"What? How could that happen? How are we suppose to defeat the D-Reaper without that advantage?"  
  
"I do not know. What I do know is that we lost our power when we got to the Digital World. It appears that because we bio-emerged in the Real World, most of the data was left in that world causing us to be unable to digivolve."  
  
"Rest for now Rika. Takato can you please tell the others to rest right now. It's getting late."  
  
"Fine, Renamon. Hey Tamer's get some rest it's late."  
  
As the Tamers went to sleep, Takato suddenly fell into a strange dream. He was in an empty void all alone. Suddenly a flash of light appeared. Takato immediately shielded his eyes. "Well, well, well look who finally got here?" said a voice.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Takato.  
  
"I am known as the Assassin of Darkness. I am one of the many spirits known as a Mustler," replied the Assassin of Darkness.  
  
"A Mustler (Author's Note: I know this name is stupid and gay, but give me a break it's late at night and I am sleepy)?"  
  
"A Mustler is known for what he is by what he does. In other words, I as a Mustler must do what all the other Mustler does."  
  
"What do they do?"  
  
"A Mustler does what he must, kills who he must, fight's who he must, and says what he must."  
  
"Oh, ok. Why am I here? Where is this place anyway?"  
  
"This is the Realm of Eternal Darkness. I summoned you here, because I need to talk to you. You probably won't realize this, but I have taken control over your body for the last 2-3 days."  
  
"What? How could you do that without me noticing?"  
  
"I did it without you noticing by sending you into this realm. You didn't notice because you are part of the light so you will become unconscious every time you get here unwillingly. I took control of your body hoping that I can find the Hero of Light."  
  
"The Hero of Light?"  
  
"Yes, he is one that is the future ruler of the Digital World and the Real World. I have to find him so I can bond with him."  
  
"Why do you have to?"  
  
"Only then can I save the world from the true chaos. The enemy even more powerful than the D-Reaper. Go back to sleep in your dimension we will meet here again every night when you go to sleep and I'll explain everything else."  
  
A flash of light occurred and Takato woke up.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~* JS: Hey I know this chapter is kinda longer than the rest of my chapter's but I couldn't help it. I used this chapter to explain about a couple of things and I felt I couldn't make it into another chapter.  
  
Guilmon: I new you would keep your promise. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 


	6. Two Mysterious Assassins!

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~* JS: I've finally done Chap #1. This one just basically describes what happens when the Tamers are all reunited.  
  
Guilmon: Will I be on this chapter?  
  
JS: Nope, not yet.  
  
Guilmon: But why not? I thought you liked Digimons.  
  
JS: I do it's just that you can't be here yet. I'll put you on future chapters ok.  
  
Guilmon: You promise? Cross your heart and hope to die?  
  
JS: I promise. Now if you be nice and kind and don't criticize my work. If you do as I say I'll give some bread that has peanut butter and bananas in it.  
  
Guilmon: Really? Yay, peanut butter and bananas. I get peanut butter and bananas.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
Chapter 1: The Reunion of Tamers  
  
Takato quickly ran to tell his friends that he found a way to get into the digital world. When Takato finally found his friends at the park enjoying themselves, he actually felt bad trying to bother them. "Hey guys, guess what? I just find a portal to the digital world."  
  
"Really? That's great! You mean I get to see Terriermon again? Hey everyone did you just hear what Takato just told us? We get to go to the digital world," exclaimed Henry.  
  
"It's not that easy you know. We still have to have to arrange everything with our parents and also skip school, but I wish there is a way for us to get there without anyone knowing," said Rika.  
  
"Let's just wait a few more days and see what happens. Maybe something will turn up. Rika want me to walk you home. After all I am the Digimon King, while you're the Digimon Queen. Everyone knows a king has to protect the queen from harm. I'll walk you to your house and make sure nothing happens ok?" said Rio.  
  
"Shut it Rio. The last thing I need is you walking with me. Sheesh, boys are all the same. All they want is to go out with girls. Come on, Jerry. I'll show you more about the card game at my house."  
  
Rika and Jerry walks away while another argument was about to take place. "Guess she doesn't like you Ryo. Maybe she'll go after a real champion. Someone like me," said Kazoo.  
  
"You wish. Your nothing compared to me. I can crush you even if I give you a handicap." replied Ryo.  
  
"Fine, let's play a game. I'll show you how good I truly am. The rest of you can watch me kick the Digimon King's ass."  
  
"Then let's get started. You have your cards with you, right? If you do then we'll play now."  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After a few hours, Kazoo finally admits defeat. He realizes that no matter how much he tries he can't beat the Digimon King. Somehow Takato has a hidden video camera hidden in his backpack. No one suspects anything, but Takato had actually recorded the entire scene. Takato slowly slips away from the rest of the team. A few minutes later the rest of the Tamers went home.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~* JS: Why's Takato being so mysterious? Is there some sort of secret Takato's hiding from the rest of the Tamers? You wanna find out read the next chapter.  
  
Guilmon: Where's my peanut butter and banana bread? You promised.  
  
JS: I'll give it to you later.  
  
Guilmon: I want it now. Or else I'll be very disruptive.  
  
JS: Fine here is your peanut butter and banana bread.  
  
Guilmon: (Eats very fast) That was good. More, more. I want more. *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~* 


End file.
